I Want it All
by SleepyBard
Summary: A sweet Brian and Justin fic in Brian's pov. Yes there's sex in it, hence the rating, but it's mostly just for my enjoyment. Warning: This is an old fic. I wrote it a loooong time ago. It's eh...


**Title:** I Want it All  
**Rating:** R-NC/17  
**Warnings:** Raw Sex-Do not read if you don't like that kinda thing  
**Timeline:** 2 years post 513  
**Wordcount:** 1,835  
**Author's Notes:** Unbeta-ed, although I did a pretty decent job with mistakes.  
**Summary:** A sweet Brian and Justin fic in Brian's pov. Yes there's sex in it, hence the rating, but it's mostly just for my enjoyment. It's basically my take on what would happen to Brian and Justin 2 years after 513. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**

* * *

Brian's POV**

I can't help it. I don't know if it's his smile, or his words, but something about what happened just now really affected me.

Not in a bad way. A good way, a way I can't even describe. I don't know if I should be afraid or not. In fact, why the fuck should I be? I've lived the last 10 years of my life based on not what others think of me, but by what makes me feel good.

And this feeling definitely makes me feel good.

"What is it?" he asks me. I can tell he's worried he might have said the wrong thing, something to make me pull away, as I no doubt probably would, had it been a few years earlier, but instead, I'm just a bit angry that he expects that kind of reaction.

I mean, it's been 2 years. 2 years since Justin left for New York after we decided to call off the wedding. Things had been difficult at first, after he came home. But after some time, we made our way together to stable ground. And now look where we are. Together, in our bed in Briton, sharing a night of…I can't believe I'm thinking it…lovemaking.

On a Friday night.

When I could be getting my dick sucked in the backroom of Babylon.

But that's a stupid thought, because I haven't tricked or gotten my dick sucked by anyone but Justin in about 8 months.

Not since our last appointment.

And, fuck me, I like it this way.

I like coming home every day from Kinnetik, knowing he's there, waiting for me.

That is, if he's not in his studio, painting.

I realize belatedly that I spent too much time not answering Justin's question, because suddenly, he's sitting up, the sheet sliding down to his hip, as he reaches up, and touches my cheek gently. "Brian? What's wrong?"

This time, I know the worry in his voice is because I didn't answer him right away, and not because I'll do something stupid, like try to push him away.

Yeah, right. Like I could handle that if I tried to push him away again. I have no idea how I'd fucking survive without him now.

Christ, I've turned into a complete dyke.

Instead of saying anything, I push him gently back down to the bed, then move over him. I rest above him on my elbows and knees, so I don't crush him.

I smile at him, and he smiles back, before I bend over his face, the smile still on my face. Then, ever so gently, I brush my lips over his.

And of course, even that small action leaves me hungry for more.

I know he feels the same, because I feel his hands come from underneath the sheets to wrap around my head, pulling me back down to his lips.

He opens his mouth, allowing entrance to my tongue, but all I really want to do is savor the taste of his lips.

There is nothing in the world that tastes better than Justin Taylor's lips.

I run my tongue along his bottom lip, then along his upper lip. Finally, I let my tongue slip into his mouth. At the same time, I slip my right hand down his right side, down to his hip, and finally, around into his thigh, where I squeeze and massage the inside of his right thigh.

His back arches, his chest rubbing against mine, as he lets out a deep moan. He draws up his knees around my waist, and rubs his cock against mine, causing a delicious friction between our bodies that leaves us both breathless. Or maybe that's from our lips being fused for so long?

I move my mouth away from his, and he groans, missing the contact, than moves his head to the left, because he knows what I'm going to do next.

My lips move from his lips to his jaw, my tongue licking a trail up to his ear. I linger there for a moment, taking the lobe between my teeth, and tug gently, getting another deep moan from him. I then continue my way down his neck.

I suck there for a few minutes, alternating between little nips and soothing the skin again with my tongue. I make sure to leave a mark there. I know he'll be mad at me later, but it'll be worth it.

Just knowing I've marked him as all mine is enough to make me grow harder than I already am.

Finally, I move my mouth away, to his right shoulder. I don't do anything there, just place small kisses. He's still rubbing against me, his arms still wrapped around my back.

Suddenly, without warning, I bite down, hard, on his shoulder.

He all but shrieks, arching deeply against me.

"Brian!" He moans my name. God I love when he says my name like that.

I know what he wants. Normally I'd make him ask for it, but something about what he said earlier makes me feel that forcing him to ask for it would ruin the mood I've created.

So I comply.

I move my hand away from his thigh, and take a hold of my leaking cock.

He hands me the bottle of lube. I won't even bother to try to figure out when he got a hold of it.

Pouring a generous amount of it into my hand, I lather my cock with it. Then, I position my cock at his entrance.

I tease him first, letting my dick slip in raw a few times, than quickly taking it back out. Finally, taking pity on him, I push swiftly all the way in. He arches once again off the bed, and moans my name again.

"God, Brian!" Those are the last two words I hear, before the blood rushes to my head, as I continue to push in and out of him.

I alternate between short thrusts, and long, deep thrusts.

We're moving together in perfect sync, after perfecting the art of doing this together. It's like we rehearsed this, and in a way, I guess we kinda have. But more than that, I know it's that we just know each other's body so well.

With that in mind, I press my lips back to his for another heated kiss. At the same time I slip my tongue down his throat, I make sure to hit his sweet spot. I feel rather than hear his moan.

I continue to go over his prostate a few times. I know he's so close to coming, just as I am, because he's clenching his muscles even tighter around me.

I pull my lips away, because I'm so close and I want to come together.

"Justin!" I manage to gasp out. He can't say anything; no doubt he's drowning in pleasure right now.

"God! Just you!" I grind out. "Just…you…!"

That does it. With one final thrust, I go as deep as I can into him, being sure to graze his prostate one last time. As his muscles clench my dick, my orgasm is ripped from me.

I know it's my raw cum pouring into him, flooding him, that finally pushes him over the edge. His cum splashes between us, and I have a strange, brief feeling of pride for making him come without once touching his dick.

As the waves of pleasure begin to recede, I all but slump down on top of him, exhausted.

Finally, afraid that I'm crushing him, I pull out of him, some of my cum dribbling out of him as I do so, and roll off of him.

This is his least favorite part, when I pull out of him and move away. And even though I know he tried to hide it, I hear his sigh of disappointment anyway. I feel the same way right now, and so, so as not to lose the physical contact all together, I move closer to him and wrap my arm around him, pulling him closer to me.

He rolls over onto his side, so that he's facing me, and smiles. Of course, since I'm never able to resist his sunshine smile, and probably never will be able to, I smile back.

"So I guess you're not mad?" He asks me. I'm still smiling, I just can't help it.

"That you told the waiter you're my partner and to keep his, wait, let me see if I get this right, "filthy, pudgy little fingers" off my ass?" I think my smile just got a bit bigger, because I feel like my face has literally split in two.

He's blushing a deep red, from the roots of his golden hair to his neck, as he says. "Uhm, yea. That".

The whole thing is just too funny for me, so I can't help the laugh that escapes me at that exact moment.

After I finally manage to calm down, I shake my head, saying, "Sunshine, how the fuck could I possibly be mad? In fact, I think it's cute you still get jealous of other men and me."

He snorts, "Cute? Please tell me you did not just use cute to describe me? Hot, maybe. Sexy even, but cute?"

I move my hand from around his waist to cup his cheek, serious now.

"Justin…" I don't know what to say, but somehow, he understood, because he nods to me.

"Brian…Did you mean it? What you said?" I know exactly what he's talking about, and I know he knows I know, so there's no point whatsoever to try to deny I don't.

"Yes, I did. It's just you Justin. It has been for a long time."

Even though I didn't say it, I know we both understand I'm not just talking about the past 8 months, when we started fucking, lovemaking, whatever-the-fuck you wanna call it, raw, or even the past two years, when we decided to get back together officially.

Because two years ago, I knew what I wanted. Him. But before that, for those 5 years that we let so much drama and stupid shit, much of which I admit was caused be me, come between us, I realize now that even back then, I still just wanted it to be him. What I didn't know, was what _it_ was.

But I guess now I do. After finally moving forward with my life, finally admitting a few things to myself, I figured out the one thing that was always coming between us.

What I want.

What I want from him, from me, from us, Hell just what I wanted out of life. And even though it took me 7 years to figure that out, I finally did.

I wanted, want, and will always want Justin. As a friend, a lover, a partner. Fuck, I just want him. And not just his smile or his ass. I want all of him.

I want it all.


End file.
